suicide
by gdesertsand
Summary: Allen Walker commit a suicide. Lavi and Kanda was first to find out. sorry i suck at summary just read it this is my first fanfic.


**Author's note: this is my first fan fic. I'm just trying to know how to use this kind of system, so sorry if this like a child's work. If someone wants to help I'll be really glad to accept it.**

Allen Walker, whom the prophecy told the 'destroyer of time' and also the 14th Noah, was standing alone inside his room, holding a dagger with his right hand. He was so confused at what to do. First, knowing the 14th Noah is within him. Second, the inspector is suspecting him as a threat to the Order. Third, his master not telling him the whole truth about the ark and the Noah. Lastly, his own self. He has so many problems to deal with and keeping it a secret from everyone else is another task to him. Allen can't take it anymore, he just want to sleep and never woke up again. He wants to meet Mana, his father. All he prays was to have a peace for his own. Then at this very moment he decided to take a suicide to end this nightmare that drives him insane if he stays longer.

He lifted his hand the one that holds the dagger and stab himself. Blood flow to the ground like a river as he laid his limp body there. 'This nightmare of mine will end now………..' Allen thought to himself.

Kanda was walking through the halls. He just finished his previous mission so all he needs is a rest. He past the Moyashi's room and he suddenly heard a sound like something hit the ground. At first he just decided not to bother it, why would he give a damn to check at that bean sprout, but somewhat tells him that something is wrong so he figured to open the door. At that moment Lavi appeared behind him.

"Yu what are you doing in front of Allen's room?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Don't call me in my first name BAKA USAGI!! I just heard something inside the Moyashi's room and decided to know what it is." Kanda answered frustrated.

"Oooh….. Yu is worried to~ Allen~" Lavi said teasingly. Kanda draw up his Mugen and motioned it in front of the rabbit's face.

"You stupid rabbit, I told you not to call me in my first name! All I want to know is what happened and that's it!!!" Kanda kicked the door angrily he doesn't even know that he did it because he was busy thinking how to kill the stupid rabbit. Lavi was laughing nervously, he can see Yu's dark aura which is a sign that the samurai has an endeavor to end his life. When his eyes landed on the floor of Allen's room, horror appears on his face at what he saw. There he found a body lying and blood was everywhere like a pool. Kanda saw the sudden change of expression in the rabbit's face so he decided to see what was the other looking and shock stricken him. The bean sprout was bathing on his own blood. Lavi ran to Allen and turn around his body. There he saw the dagger, Allen stab his own body, a suicidal attempt. He tried to carry the dying body to the infirmary with Kanda's help. Gladly there were no people in the halls that lead to the infirmary. Because if there are, surely they will ask what happened and they don't want to explain even they don't know what really happened. Another reason is that they don't want to start a commotion. To others Allen is important because of being a Noah, some because of friendship.

Only a few steps and they were near to there destination but Allen is losing more and more blood. For there delight the head nurse open the door and noticed them immediately. She called some nurse and a stretcher and asked, "What happened to him? When he was been released I'm sure his alright and if I'm right he still doesn't receive any mission."

"Head nurse even us don't know what happened but please do all you can to save him please I'm begging you." Lavi said he will not allow that his best friend will die like this. There are still a few things that he needs to discuss to Allen so not now. Kanda wanted to beg the nurse to for the Moyashi's life but pride is in him so he will not do such a thing. "Okay we will do what we can so please wait outside."

"Okay." Lavi answered.

All the doctors and nurses try their best to rescue Allen's life. Kanda and Lavi waited outside patiently. The samurai doesn't know why but he's extremely worried to the young teen and he can see the same expression to the stupid rabbit.

"Kanda, what do you think, why Allen take a suicide?"

"Che, you make it sound that he is already dead."

"I didn't mean such a thing!" Lavi said protesting

"You're a real BAKA, BAKA USAGI!"

They waited for almost two hours outside the door, worry is still in their heart. Lenalee was walking right into their direction holding a tray of cups of coffee. Maybe it's for her brother and the others in the Science department. Luck is not with their side right now because she noticed their worried expressions and asked, "What are you doing in here Lavi? Kanda?"

"N-nothing Lenalee we were just wasting our time right Yu?" Lavi answered he doesn't want to make her worried at what happened to their friend. Kanda say 'che' in his usual tone but still she was not convinced. "At a place like this? It is very unusual for you two to be together, especially Kanda, so tell me why you are here?" Lavi didn't know what to do. He looked at Kanda asking for help but hell the Samurai boy is not useful in his kind of situation. Lenalee stared at them very curious at what will they answer. Lavi laughed nervously thinking what is the right thing to do.

"Lenalee your brother with a great sister complex will turn wild if he doesn't receive his coffee made by you right now." Kanda said to Lenalee. WOW the samurai help, OK Lavi take back what he just thought, he can be used in this kind of situation. He has a point Komui will be angry if he doesn't get Lenalee's coffee, the mad scientists will think that something bad happened to his sister and released one of his Komurin robots that will destroy the Order's building.

"Eh? But-" She was cut off by Lavi pushing her to go on to her real destination. "Lenalee, Lenalee, no buts just go Komui will be worried."

"O…K…" she said still unconvinced. When she was out of sight, Lavi sit again beside Kanda. "Thanks for the help."

"Che, I didn't do it for you, I was telling what will happen."

"Whatever you say." Lavi said. They waited for another hour and feel sleepy when one of the nurses opens the door. Both of them stand up and want to know what happened. "The operation was successful all we need to do is to wait until he wakes up." Lavi leaned at the wall and said, "Thank God." Worry leaves his heart. "Can we see him?" Kanda asked, he just want to know why he is worried to the Moyashi. "Yes you may." The nurse answered.

They watched Allen's sleeping face, it shows calmness if they don't know what happened maybe they would think that the young teen is just tired and trying to get some rest. Lavi is already asleep on the chair beside Allen's bed while holding the other's hand. Kanda was leaning on the wall near the sleeping boy. After a few ours their sleeping beauty finally awaken.

"Where am I?" he asked sleepily

"You're in the infirmary Allen." Lavi answered back.

"Am I still alive…"

"Che, what do you think baka moyashi? If you're dead already you must be in the coffin right now or maybe you will meet some angels when you woke up." Kanda replied

"It's Allen ba-Kanda, are you in a wordy mood today?"

"Che, Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen BaKan-"

"Allen answer me why did try to kill yourself?" Lavi asked in a very serious tone. Allen looked down obviously showing that he didn't want to answer the question. What would he tell to them? Kanda on the other hand is getting really pissed off to him because of the attitude and draw up his Mugen , "Answer the question Moyashi."

"I-I-I want to end this nightmare I'm suffering right now…." He answered in a shivering tone. The other two boys were stunned by this answer. Allen thinks his life in the Black Order is a bad dream. "How selfish you are Baka Moyashi. Do you think what will the others feel when you die, did you even think twice! You can't die, not just when I learned to…… love…… you……" Kanda spill the words that he held in his heart. So that is the reason why he is worried to Allen. He loves him more than he thought, like the saying the more you hate the more you love. "K-Kanda what did you say?" Allen asked startled by what he just heard. Lavi was astonished too at Kanda's sudden confession damn he was planning to confess his feelings to Allen too but the samurai ruined it.

"You heard it Moyashi, I love you." He replied, his face is tomato red.

"I…. see I'm sorry for acting selfishly" he answered still flustered

"NOT FAIR!!!!! KANDA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY PLANS!!!" Lavi exclaimed. "Ha!!! What do you mean BAKA USAGI!" Kanda replied irritated at the rabbit's sudden change of mood. Allen was shocked to at the hasty reaction of his best friend. "I LOVE ALLEN TO!!!" Lavi admit.

"Well sorry I was the first one."

"Ha! Allen will be the one who will choose, right Allen?"

"A-ah you two will you calm down….." poor Allen the two didn't hear him because they were busy fighting who will the one to accept his love. Well that what you called love~ is~ always~ in~ the~ air~.

**Author's note: There you have it my first story here in fanfiction. As I told you earlier if someone likes to help me I'll be glad to accept it. Or I must say I'm really in need of help. Can someone suggest to me what other stories will be interesting to write Please……**

**What you think which pairing is good to make some stories it is:**

**Lavi x Allen**

**Kanda x Allen**

**Road x Allen**

**Kanda x Lenalee**

**Lavi x Kanda**

**Kanda x Komui**

**Which pair do you think?**


End file.
